marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladara (Earth-616)
Ladara is an elementalist that wields a bangle to manipulate and produce fire and ice to attack her foes and defend her allies. She was a former guardian from Hitokori village that was recently burned to ashes. Up to this day, she helps her allies fight in battle and joins the battle was a noble warrior to show the true power of Hitokori village. History Hitokori Village Ladara was born in a tiny village called Hitokori village, where people lived in peace and harmony. Born and raised there, Ladara enjoyed her life as a toddler and saw her mother practice fighting with the bangle that she always wore. Ladara asked her why she always wore it, and she answered that it was because the bangle represented their ancestors and the amount of power their descendants had when they were born. Delighted and curious, Ladara wanted to put on the bangle and play around with it. When two royal kingdom guards saw Ladara with the powerful bangle, they chased her down to steal it. Scared, Ladara started to figure out how to attack with the bangle as she ran away from the authorities. She waved her arms two separate ways, shooting fire embers one way and sharp icicles the other way. She defended herself from the two men and ran back home quickly. When her mother questioned why she had the bangle, Ladara said that she'd wanted to play with it and two royal guards chased her for it. Her mother laughed and gave the bangle to Ladara. She trained Ladara to become the Force Master for Hitokori Village, and eventually she became the Force Master. However, Ladara wanted to explore the world to see other people and other worlds, because she did not want to stay in the village forever, she wanted to see other people like her helping others fight evil. Disaster When Ladara went to New York City, she found out that her mother had died of old age. She felt sad that she did not say her last farewell to her. As time went by, an alien spaceship started to cruise around New York and shoot buildings and civilians. She immediately cautioned the citizens to evacuate and started to fend off the aliens. As she struggled, the Avengers showed up and helped Ladara. As they finished, Ladara thanked them for assisting her and they acknowledged her gratitude. However, Ladara was exhausted from the fight and her bangle started to crack and break into pieces. Ladara started to cry because she broke the bangle that was passed through ancestors for centuries. She then discovered that she could connect to the Spirit World and create the Grand Celestial Bangle; a bangle that could only be made from material from the heavens. She soon connected to the Spirit World and saw her mom in front of her. She was shocked and relieved that her mom was the leader of the heavens. She gave Ladara words of encouragement and made her the Grand Celestial Bangle. As she returned to the real world, she saw the Avengers looking over her and saw that her bangle was pure gold with an energy-fused ribbon below the bangle. Powers & Abilities Grand Celestial Bangle/Force Master Specialist: '''Ladara is a highly proficient bangle specialist, when she was taught by her mother and went to her teacher to learn about the complex foundations of magic. She was also the Force Master in her village because she can wield two elements at the same time. Bangle users often remain a safe distances from their target(s) to deal damage from afar; in other words, Ladara is a mage. She uses fire and ice to attack and defend from the battlefield, making her useful as a warrior and as support for her team. However in order to use fire or ice, the Force Master is required to do two different stances in order to activate one element and the other such as attacking in a different style like waving their hands differently to activate one of the elements. Ladara is talented in using different style of attacks within seconds. Ladara as the Force Master utilizes creativity and tai-chi infused attack styles to use fire and ice to attack and defend. * '''Fire Stance: '''By waving her hand towards herself and delivering an attack at the same time, Ladara can activate her fire stance which focuses on burning and damaging her enemies. When a single fire bolt touches her target, they have a bad burning sensation which deals lethal damage to their bodies. ** '''Dragon-Char: '''Ladara sends forth a fire dragon that charges straight to her target(s). People that are in the dragon are engulfed by flames and have a slow, burning painful death. ** '''Blazing Beam: '''Ladara sends forth a fire beam that can pierce through a single target and burn their nervous system. It can even pierce through multiple targets behind the initial target. ** '''Blazing Wall: '''Ladara creates a tremendous, fire wall that protects her allies from incoming attacks. ** '''Meteor Shower: Ladara sends forth multiple huge meteors from space that can hit her enemies and deal massive damage to her enemies. ** Fuse: '''Ladara can cast a huge fire bolt that can detonate to a single target, and spread the explosion to people nearby the attack. ** '''Pyroclastic Flow: '''Ladara uses a fire bolt and manipulates it by her will. She can create fire whips and fire shock waves to deal damage in a flexible way. * '''Ice Stance: '''By waving her hands with a slapping motion and attacking at the same time, Ladara can activate her ice stance which focuses on defense and supporting her allies. ** '''Ice Rain: '''Ladara shoots up icicle beams up in the air. This attack is unpredictable since the icicles fall from the sky, which gives her a huge advantage when she fights a single target. ** '''Dragonwhorl: '''Ladara can summon an ice dragon that charges straight to her targets. People that are attacked or are through the dragon, are temporarily frozen but are not immune to damage from anyone else. *** '''Ice Coil: '''Ladara calls forth the ice dragon and makes herself and all of her allies protected by the ice dragon for a very short duration. This can save her allies and is immune to ALL attacks just for a brief second. Ladara can end the spell mentally. ** '''Frost Prison: Ladara uses an ice bolt and charges it up in the air. For a few seconds, the ice bolt targets an enemy of her choice, who is temporarily frozen. This can create an advantage when her allies are being sabotaged or falling for a trap. ** Snowball: '''Ladara shoots a big, ice cube that slows and damages her target. Those that are attacked by the snowball move slower and age more quicker for a short duration. ** '''Frost Tornado: Ladara flies up in the air and casts a huge ice tornado underneath her. This spell is the ultimate slowing spell in terms of movement and aging. ** '''Killer Vortex: '''Ladara creates an ice pool that sucks anyone in the area and is stuck in the pool. * '''Qi Stance: '''When Ladara uses fire and ice at the same time, she uses qi; the raw energy that the Grand Celestial Bangle has within the soul of the weapon. The Qi Stance focuses on gravity and probability magic. She can create devastating attacks with combining gravity and probability magic together. Unlike her fire and ice, the Qi Stance does not require a stance to activate it. The Qi Stance uses lilac infused energy which gets the power the inside of the bangle. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Ladara can move huge objects and people with her mind. This is considered to be Ladara's deadly powers when she uses Qi Stance. ** '''Jinx Hexes: '''Ladara was taught by Adelyne how to perform hexes that affect the luck from her enemies. She utilizes this ability to spy and make technology malfunction no matter how advanced it may be. Abilities '''Mastery of Marital Arts: '''When Ladara can not fight with her bangle for any reason, she uses her unique style of martial arts to fight her foe. Her defining abilities was her mastery of pressure-point-striking martial arts, or power blocking. With her extensive knowledge of the human body, she could strike sequences of pressure points, immobilizing her enemies to various degrees. She had the ability to paralyze a single body part or an opponent's entire body. '''Agility: '''Ladara was extraordinarily agile. Even as a child, she was able to execute mid-air somersaults and cartwheels. Her agility continued to improve with age and she was commonly seen walking around in a head stance on just her fingers. Because of this, she was fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she came across and jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. She was also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease. Power Grid Trivia * Ladara's powers and weapons are based on Blade and Soul. * Ladara loves cats. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Japanese Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Projectiles Category:Sorcery Category:Geokinesis Category:Shockwaves Category:Biokinesis Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Disruption Category:Martial Artists Category:Agility Category:Pseudo-Original Characters